Hope
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: It is time, a chapter of a story will come to a end but how will it end and can those lost, far from home, finally be freed from the evil that binds them?
1. The Chaos begins

**I can't believe that I'm actually writing this, this AU is something that is near and dear to my heart and to actually be writing this is so exciting!**

 **I don't own the** **Transformers franchise. I only own Pixie, myself, my ideas and my AU. Autobot Guardian owns her characters, herself and her ideas.**

* * *

Pixie stood up from her chair and she stretched, feeling her stiff back struts crack as she raised her servos above her helm, watching the cameras of the club that Yin-Yang was working for was boring but the wages for the job was decent.

Even though right now, she really wanted to fall into recharge and sleep for the rest of her shift.

Even if it meant that she had those weird dreams again.

Pixie shivered and she pulled the armour on her shoulders closer to her body, someone was behind her, she swiftly turned around, ready to deal with whoever it was, only to stop when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you..." She sat back down in her chair. "What do you want Skywarp?"

"Can't a demon visit their favourite Sensitive to see how they're doing?" The black and purple demon asked.

"I'm the only Sensitive that you know idiot." Pixie shot back at him, before she turned her attention back to the cameras, groaning and banging her helm against her desk when she saw what was on the screens. "And did you have to bring your friends with you?!"

"Yes!"

"I hate you Warp."

"No you don't, you love me!"

Pixie muttered something underneath her breath, Skywarp couldn't hear what she was saying but he laughed. "Aww... Look at the little Sensitive who thinks that she can withstand a Demon!"

Pixie growled.

* * *

She was still growling when her shift ended, Skywarp had been dragged off by one of his friends earlier, leaving her alone.

Yin-Yang wasn't working tonight, which left Pixie to walk home in the rain. The femme was surprised to find out that it was water instead of acid.

"An Angel must be crying tonight." Pixie muttered, before she stepped out into the street and she walked in the direction of the nearest stop for the public transport, thinking about her life and the many questions that had haunted her ever since she was a sparkling.

Where did she come from?

And how did she become a Sensitive?

And why did she have bouts of amnesia when she was a youngling?

She didn't have the answers to her questions, even after all these vorns.

"Who am I?" She whispered to herself before she got on the shuttle when it arrived and she sat down on a seat.

Her next question was a whisper on the wind.

"What am I?"

* * *

Sideswipe sat by a window, a few months had passed since Huntress had been born, the little sparkling clearly took after her mother but she had the colouring of her father with red facial markings.

She was crying and everyone was trying to figure out what was wrong, but Sideswipe had an idea of what was wrong and he kept it to himself, mainly because he felt the same way.

"You miss them." He told the little one in his arms. "Don't you? You miss the family that you've never met, the family that should be here..."

It had been a few months for them but Sideswipe knew that it had been horns for those still trapped on Cybertron, it was almost time.

"Just hold on for a little bit longer." Sideswipe muttered to himself. "We're coming to get you guys and we will bring you home."

The fully grown silver cyber-wolf that was sitting next to him, nudged his leg, getting his attention. He reached down and he scratched behind a green tipped ear.

"Just hold on for a little bit longer..."

* * *

Skywarp hummed to himself as he made his way through the maze of the back alleys of Praxus, he had dealt with his charges for today, talked to his favourite Sensitive and he got to have a little fun.

So, today had been a good day.

His wings twitched when he turned a corner and he stopped.

Something was wrong.

He booted up his com. link and he was about to call one of his brothers for help when a shadow fell over him.

He didn't even have a chance to scream.


	2. Whispers of Horror?

Pixie yawned as Yin-Yang dragged her through the market, she was half asleep but they had run out of energon, so they had to buy some.

She was much more lucid after Yin-Yang stuffed an Energon Cracker into her mouth that she had just bought from a street vendor. "Good morning Pixie!"

"Frag off!" Pixie muttered through her mouthful of Energon Cracker.

Yin-Yang laughed.

Pixie chewed and she swallowed her mouthful before she ate the rest of the Cracker, pausing when she saw the Enforcers grouped around the entrance of an alleyway. "Hey Yin, what's going on?"

"I don't know, let's go and see what happened!" The two of them headed over to the alleyway, only to be stopped by an Enforcer. "I'm afraid that you cannot go beyond this point, we are still gathering evidence."

"Well, can you tell us what happened here then?" Yin-Yang asked.

"A mech was attacked in this alleyway about two in the morning, the assault was reported by a shopkeeper who followed his whimpers and the sounds of him waking up. We had to cut through the poles that pinned him to the wall via his Wings before we sent him to a medic." Pixie winced and so did Yin-Yang, they had an idea on how much that had to hurt. "But, there was something wrong with his wings, they looked like the wings that belong to Predacons instead of the wings that you would expect a Seeker to have, it really is a mystery..."

"Well, thanks for the information." Pixie said before she started to drag Yin-Yang away from the alleyway. "But we have places to be and energon to buy, we'll see you around."

The Enforcer smiled and waved at them as they walked away, Pixie looked worried as they rejoined the Cybertronians that were heading for the market.

"What's wrong?" Yin-Yang gently nudged one of Pixie's doorwings to get her attention. "You seem to be worried about something..."

"Everything." Pixie muttered. "You know what date it will be in a few Transition Cycles and the description of the wings, those are demon wings."

"What is a demon doing here and why would anyone attack a demon?"

"I don't know Yin, I don't know..."

* * *

Chaos brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes, threads were scattered around her and various other threads had tangled themselves around her arms and legs, which she was freeing herself from.

"I hate this part of the job." She muttered as she stood up, before she checked the chain belt around her waist and the threads attached to it. She froze when she came across the black and purple thread that was starting to fray. "Skywarp..." She muttered before she ran out of the room, taking a left at the first crossroads that she came across and down a set of stairs. Her form seemed to shift and morph once she reached what looked like an airlock. She punched a code into the keypad near the door before it opened and she dashed in, shutting and locking the door behind her.

The room shook as it started to move, dropping downwards at a rapid speed, lights flashed and the floor started to pull back, revealing the city of Praxus from a seeker's optics view. Chaos waited as the final parts of her disguise clicked into place and music started to play from the headphone shaped part of her helm.

 _'Nobody ever plays attention to the music listening femme.'_ She thought to herself before she started a freefall, transforming into a jet before she started to fly towards Praxus.

She flew to the main entrance of Praxus, transforming and landing near the gates. She winced when she rolled her left shoulder, working through the stiffness of the joint before she walked to the gates themselves, showing the guards her paperwork.

She was glad that Primus had created psychic papers that would help them to blend in with the Cybertronians and to access anything, even details of any current investigations done by the Enforcers, allowing anyone from the Celestial plains to live a normal life for as long as they were needed on Cybertron, as long as they didn't draw any attention to them.

Praxus was peaceful, unaware of what was to come, of the darkness that was hidden within.

She walked through the streets, following the black and purple thread to the hospital, the front desk was unnamed with a 'Help Wanted' sign gathering dust, she stated at it for a few seconds.

"I wonder... could I? Should I? This mess is my fault..."

Chaos looked at the sign again before she shook her helm and she headed for Skywarp's room.

* * *

Pixie watched as acid rain fell from the sky, she was watching it from her favourite seat in their apartment, the window that allowed them to see the Crystal guardians. She pulled her thermal blanket tighter around herself and she thought about what brought her here, her nightmare.

She covered her audios as the voices full of terror, fear and hate began to speak up again, just like what happened in her nightmare.

"No... please... stop it..." She curled up into a ball, sobbing. "Just leave me alone... please... "


	3. An ice-cold warning

**Okay, this is a little heads up, the end of this chapter is a bit graphic and it might contain some unsettling words and mental images. Now, if you think that this story needs to change it's rating then let me know and I'll try to change it to the correct one. But otherwise, enjoy this chapter, because this is where things start to really happen.**

* * *

The next day was unnaturally cold.

Mechs and femmes huddled around any heat source that they could find.

Pixie and Yin-Yang were curled up close to theirs, when their doorbell went off.

Pixie stood up and she went over to the door, opening it to find Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" She knew him from whenever he visited their old home and whenever he could pick up Skywrap during the times that he visited her while she was at her job.

"Have you two seen Skywrap? He's missing. Star's starting to worry. It's not like him to be gone this long..."

"The last time that I saw him was at work, but..." Pixie quickly looked around for any nosey Cybertronians before she continued to speak. "...Yesterday, someone was attacked, the Enforcer that we spoke to, said that the victim's wings didn't match his frame, which was a Seeker's..."

"Sky..."

"It could be, I don't know." Pixie shivered. "But I'm starting to feel that something is seriously wrong about this. It doesn't make any sense at all, like, something is missing from this, that could explain everything that's happening right now..."

"Go back to the heat source." Thundercracker said. "I'll make a run down to the nearest shop and get us some warm energon, I have a feeling that things will get bad before they get better... so, Yin's usual, semi-sweet for you and a bit bitter for me?"

"Yeah." Pixie leaned against the doorframe. "That should do it, thanks Thundercracker."

* * *

Sideswipe shivered, echoes of the cold leeched into his frame, he would be worried if this was not normal but recently, he had been feeling echoes of feelings and emotions from his spark bond, a sign that it was almost time for them to act.

Soon, they could bring them home.

He hoped that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Chaos shivered too, she had managed to get an apartment that was in the middle of the main route that Pixie and Yin-Yang would take if they needed the hospital but right now, the trouble was the cold.

"I hate the cold." Chaos muttered, pressing a button on the side of her helm, causing a visor to snap down over her optics. She summoned a holographic screen and she got to work.

The Fate-Weaver sent the rest of the cycle studying the material that she needed to know to fit in with the citizens of Praxus, to blend in to the point that she would be overlooked and underestimated by anyone who meet her.

She needed to be.

She stopped when she was hungry, she needed to refuel and recharge, because the disguise took a lot out of her.

"I think that I'll grab a cube and call it a day." She muttered to herself, before she dismissed the holographic screen and retracted her visor.

She got off of the berth and she headed over to the kitchen, where she got an energon cube from the dispenser. She frowned. She was used to hearing any kind of noise when she ate something, her fellow Weavers, the other Celestial beings like Airstrike, Angels or even Demons but now, the silence was getting to her.

 _'This is only temporary.'_ She thought to herself. _'Because once I fix my mistake everything will return to normal, back to what it used to be, what it should be.'_

She finished her energon before she returned to her berth, settling down, shuffling and moving around in it until she grew comfortable in it.

* * *

Pixie thought long and hard about what Thundercracker had said before he left for the night.

 _"Don't ever go anywhere, alone, late at night, no matter what happens, okay? Promise me that, both of you."_

 _"TC, what's going on?"_

 _"Something that we hoped that you two would never get involved in."_

 _"TC... "_

 _"Yeah, we promise Thundercracker. We won't do that."_

 _"Huh... Pixie... "_

 _"Thanks girls and whatever happens, be careful."_

She was still thinking about it, something was wrong. Thundercracker had even asked them to look after some of his files, his brother Starscream would be picking them up in the morning.

Thundercracker had never done that before.

It was like, he wasn't going to see them for quite some time.

"Actually, I might be worrying a bit too much about this..." Pixie muttered to herself. "It could be nothing, maybe he has to cover for Warp, if he was the one who was attacked, and he has to cover for him wherever Warp works while he heals or maybe he's done his part of the job and now, he has something else to do for it. There is a chance that nothing is wrong... I just hope that I'm right about this... "

* * *

It was really early in the morning when everyone in the apartment block was awoken by screams. Pixie tumbled out of her berth when she heard Yin-Yang scream.

"TC!"

"Oh no..." Pixie got to her pedes and she rushed out of her room, forgetting about her visor and some pieces of her armour that she had removed before she went to recharge in her berth, to run after Yin-Yang.

She winced as the early sunlight hit her optics, she could see Yin-Yang running out of their apartment. "Yin! Wait!" She yelled, following her down the stairs and out of the front door of their apartment building. "Yin!"

Pixie skidded to a stop besides Yin-Yang when she found her frozen by the entrance to the nearest alleyway to their apartment block. "Yin! Didn't you hear me yelling for you to wait for me?!" She asked, only to frown when Yin-Yang didn't answer her. "Yin? What's..." Pixie looked down the alleyway. "...wrong..."

There, at the dead end of the alleyway, was Thundercracker.

"TC?" Yin-Yang asked, stepping forwards , only to scream when the early morning sunlight revealed what lay hidden in the shadows.

"Oh Primus..." Pixie muttered. "No... Thundercracker..."

Thundercracker was a mess, his frame was littered with gashes and dents but his wings, they weren't Seeker's wings, because, impaled and attached to the wall by an arrangement of metal poles, were a set of Predacon style wings.

But what had horrified and scared Pixie the most, was a message that had been written on the walls in Thundercracker's energon...

 _ **"Two seekers down, one to go...**_

 _ **"Run, run, run, as fast as you can My Little Angels, your Master and Mate is coming for you..."**_


End file.
